Obliviate
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: A rowdy Senate meeting finds some common ground between Greeks and Romans as an third party is shown to ground the two different groups with a common enemy. Jeyna!


**This is the product of my weird mind... Don't ask. Okay, so yesterday was BlackSCrazy's birthday and today is I am Hazel daughter of Pluto's birthday, so... I decided to post this, just, don't ask about my Harry Potter obsession, that's not much of a secret... WHY DID IT HAVE TO END!**

**Oh, and I wasn't sure where to post this, because it's kind of confusing.**

* * *

Frank's Point of View:

Senate meetings were always hectic from the looks of things, but adding in Greeks and it became worse, everyone was shouting, Lares, Legionnaires, Centrions, it was well, a disaster. Percy was supposed to be keeping peace with Reyna, as praetor, but someone had called him something I dare not repeat, because if I did my grandmother would have my throat. It was utter chaos and for the main part Jason and Reyna were content to let it go on, probably observing what needed to be dealt with first, or to see if anything would change. But it was when someone yelled out something bad about someone else's mother it drew the line.

"_Silencio!_" Reyna yelled out, her voice carrying across the room, suddenly, Leo, the latino elf who had been huddled behind Piper jumped up, a wrench in hand.

"_Protego!_" He shouted, Reyna and everyone in the Senate house froze, a thick blanket of silence coated the room.

"Not in front of the muggles!" I yelled out frustrated as I stood up.

"The Statue of Secrecy has been broken, we're all going to Azkaban!" Someone yelled out.

"The auror's will be on us any second!" Someone else agreed, Reyna tilted her head to the side.

"They won't send aurors." Reyna said calmly. "BECAUSE THE DEMENTORS ARE ALREADY COMING!" She yelled, everyone who understood shot out of their seats.

"We need chocolate!" I yelled.

"Protect the muggles!" Sienna Falks screamed.

"We're all going to Azkaban!" Someone groaned.

"We'll get the Dementor's kiss first." Reyna countered.

"Okay, does anyone have a wand on them?" Leo asked calmly.

"Um... mine got snapped in half by the Whomping Willow." I said nervously.

"Mine got stood on by Hermione Granger..." Reyna said awkwardly.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Leo shouted.

"Let them have the muggles first!" Sienna yelled, different from her first scream.

"Wait! I have a wand!" Darren Kostle said, we all looked at him as he held up a small branch. "Oh my gods this is You Know Who's wand!" He yelled before dropping it.

"What are you doing!?" Octavian finally interviened as he stood up. "Muggles, Wands, Azkaban, Dementors, what does all of that mean?" He asked, we all groaned and returned to our places.

"Muggles, honestly." Reyna sighed as she returned to the podium, we all sighed.

"Just do it Reyna." I told her.

"_Obliviate!_" She said, I laughed along with the other potter-heads.

* * *

**And since I'm me and I also forgot to throw in some Jeyna for the sake of it, here.**

* * *

Jason's Point of View:

I walked around camp Jupiter, looking for Reyna, I wanted to find out what happened in the Senate meeting, it had been so confusing, all that confusing talk, it made my head hurt remembering it. I finally found her at the field of Mars staring up at the ship with a stick in her hand.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I approached her, Reyna spared me a quick glance before staring back up at the ship.

"_Reducto!_" I heard her mumble as she pointed up at the ship.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously, Reyna stopped and looked at me.

"Practising." Reyna replied shortly.

"What happened back there, in the Senate House?" I asked confused, Reyna paused and blinked for a second.

"Mortal book series, I have it in Latin if you want to read it?" Reyna offered.

"I mean, why were you "obliviating" minds?" I asked, adding in air-quotes around obliviate, Reyna almost smiled.

"Spells, I can teach you a few if you want?" Reyna offered, I shook my head.

"Not now, I'm gonna go pray to my dad for safe passage... maybe Neptune too..." I trailed off worriedly, Reyna let out a small laugh.

"You go ahead, I'll talk to you later..." Reyna said, I took a deep breath and took a plunge.

"How about over coffee later?" I offered nervously, I didn't see her dagger but it was always carefully hidden, but she hadn't stabbed me yet.

"Sure." Reyna replied uncertain.

"It's a date, see you later." I told her before walking off, well, at least I hadn't been hit.

Then I walked into a tree hearing Reyna laughing behind me.

* * *

**Eh, that was written on the spot when I realised I had no Jeyna, Jasper is canon now, but I'm determined to flood the Jeyna section, and I will. Again Happy Birthday I am Hazel daughter of Pluto and BlackSCrazy, I hope you enjoyed the Jeyna and HPness.**

**Thalia out!**


End file.
